gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GTAFan86
Page last edited on / / by }} (Last message) Regarding your Staff picture Good day Mustafa, I just wish to inform you that you still have yet to choose a valid picture to be added to your profile on the Staff page. Please choose an artwork (the linked page is not necessarily a complete list of artwork; there may be others not located on the page) that you wish to have as your profile picture, then consult me or another Administrator or Bureaucrat to have it added. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:42, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat I am about to leave, so I cannot talk at the moment. Perhaps we will talk next time. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:22, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Deleting template I have deleted the template as per your request. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 04:31, October 9, 2016 (UTC) :You are welcome. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:29, October 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: Conversation : NextgenGTA group mask That's because this is an actual mask in-game. I'm not affiliated with the group in any way :p 10-13-2016, 10:54:51 (EDT) RE: Welcome back Thanks mate. Glad to be back. Sam Talk 15:20, October 19, 2016 (UTC) sonny yanlış bilgi değil introductionu izle orda salvatore leone sonny den bahsediyor ama sen bilirsin tamamda yaşın kucuk degılmı 2002 lısın xd turk oldugumuda anlamısın hemen Teoman311 (talk) 19:36, October 21, 2016 (UTC) iyi kardeş iyi bende böyle yabancı yerlerde gezıyorum senın ıngılızcen yasına gore cok ıyı bıde adım gercekten teoman sarkıcı adı falan degıl yanı bende 98 liyim Teoman311 (talk) 19:53, October 21, 2016 (UTC) eyw abi demenede gerek yok steam falan varsa ekliyim Teoman311 (talk) 08:09, October 22, 2016 (UTC) tm ozaman canın ısterse bıse sorabılırsın Teoman311 (talk) 08:35, October 22, 2016 (UTC) öyle derler Teoman311 (talk) 15:46, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Gameplay Videos (~~Hi! I just wanna to know that can I send a gameplay videos for GTA IV and GTA V. Please answer.~~) ya hanı senle konusmak guzel olur dıyon ya ıste arkadaslarımda (kızlar dahıl) oyle dıyolar Teoman311 (talk) 17:33, October 23, 2016 (UTC) NEW INFO RELATED TO MT. CHILIAD MURAL Hello sir , i seen that you edited some mystery related pages for GTAV. I am currently trying to raise awareness about all the information concerning all the murals in game , and more importantly Mt . chiliad mural. http://imgur.com/idAhdKQ here's my complete analysis and why i think that this mostly explains everything about The mt. Chiliad mural. I need someone to go through my info and find a way to format it for the wiki in a proper manner. Maybe you can help me with this , in any case i leave this message for you to see if you are interested. Have fun reading, LordGalehaut (talk) 22:25, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Probation Expiry Gee golly, your probation expiry vote should have started yesterday (in my time zone, at least)! I will set it up now. Thank you for notifying me. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:46, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Talk page response Good day Mustafa, I have responded to your message on Monk's Talk page. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:44, November 5, 2016 (UTC) : I see. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 13:45, November 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Probation Expiry You have 6/8 votes for Yes, and it doesn't look like it's going to change so closed. You have passed your probation. Congratulations! 11-06-2016, 01:23:21 (EST) Help Asking for help. I'm rather new with this and posted my first image to the site. If I'm doing things wrong I would like to know as I'm not trying to mess this page or any others up. Please help by fixing my mistakes with images. Thank you. Ninerfan83 (talk) 17:57, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat Apologies, but I am not in the mood for text chatting at the present time. If you have a microphone and a way of voice chatting then I will do so, but otherwise I will talk to you next time. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:06, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :That is a shame, as I generally prefer talking with my voice over sending messages. Nevertheless, I will let you know if and when I wish to join a Chat with you. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:30, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Maria I've locked the Maria page. You may be a Patroller, but the edit warring policy applies to all users, as well as staff. Take this as a friendly warning, I've also warned the other user. This isn't just about you, for the record. Leo68 (talk) 23:10, November 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Welcome back Thanks man, glad to be back. Tired though. Sam Talk 19:15, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Screenshots How do u add screenshots from the game to the page. Not pics u take with the in-game cellphone. But screenshots u take with the console. Ninerfan83 (talk) 09:36, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Chat Do you want to chat? If so join the chat. Greetings Nasa 01 19:24, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Season's Greetings! Wishing all GTA Wiki Staff a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy and Prosporous New Year! TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:05, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 19:01, December 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: I suppose it's a good idea. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:50, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Reporting User Could you please send me links to the offending images? Thank you in advance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:13, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for the information. However, you have issued a warning too soon after the Media Policy reminder, and I have cancelled it. Also, your message to "Rectouss" was rather rude, to the point of being almost uncivil, so please be a bit more polite and professional in future messages. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:55, February 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you. By the way, I have deleted all of the images that you pointed out to me. I appreciate your help. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:20, February 21, 2017 (UTC) ::By the way, with regards to your question that you asked me the last time we were in Chat together, you simply need to be professional and vigilant to be good Administrator. I would recommend that you choose a particular type of page or article (e.g., templates, categories, images, character articles, location articles, etc.) and check and fix any issues with them, issuing reminders, warnings and/or blocks as necessary. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:28, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :::That is not what I meant. You do have the skills to be an Administrator in my opinion, so if you are willing to try you might indeed become one. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:40, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Images dude what did i do wrong?? btw is this how i sign? Rectouss (talk) 18:45, February 21, 2017 (UTC)Rectouss dude can you explain my this on Upload an Image! '''you know on the side it where it says wanted files what is that i just dont get it Rectouss (talk) 17:15, February 23, 2017 (UTC)Rectouss So... I just have to re-upload them?? Rectouss (talk) 09:38, February 24, 2017 (UTC)Rectouss Your Resized Images Why are you re-uploading smaller versions of those files? The infoboxes should have a size parameter to make them fit without reducing the originals. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:54, February 24, 2017 (UTC) : Yes, I understand they needed some cropping (the Anna one was fine, you just removed the "subtitle" and didn't reduce the resolution). With the Pathos and Elizabeta ones, you removed the mess from the edges but reduced the image size considerably, that's what I was questioning - Elizabeta went from 378 × 586 (289 KB) to 200 × 308 (110 KB) and Pathos (which we're getting rid of anyway since it was a terrible image) went from 557 × 845 (275 KB) to 195 × 302 (73 KB). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:08, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: When I said "the Anna one was fine" it meant your new cropped version was fine, not that the original didn't need cropping, sorry I can see how you misunderstood with the way I worded that sentence, even if English had been your 1st language :) . I agree, the infobox for a character should be free of subtitles. Regards Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:17, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Yes, I see it too. All you need to do it trim 5 pixels off the top though, your new image should be 450x793. I know that's not precisely 16:9 (or 9:16) but neither is the original at 450x798. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:46, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Your English is OK. It's 1000x better than my Turkish ;) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:00, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Again, you are reducing the resolution - in this case, it looks like the original also had the white "halo" border present but the reduction to 34x40 has pixelated it and made it more jagged and noticeable. The only way to get rid of that is to go back to the original higher resolution image and save as PNG with the white channel set to transparency. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:11, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey, sorry was bedtime here after the above message... I'll have a look at your images. It must have been late, because obviously setting white to transparent would leave the middle of the bubble transparent also. Did you edit/crop the original (the one on the left) from a screenshot or was it extracted from game files like that? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:26, February 25, 2017 (UTC) : I haven't been able to improve on it with the original version you uploaded. I think I have a screenshot of the icon ingame somewhere or may need to try and re-grab it to see if I can improve it. But the guys that extract game files should be able to get a cleaner version than anything we can do. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:44, February 25, 2017 (UTC) ::: Rain has extracted and uploaded a clean version of the shrink bubble icon. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:45, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::: You would have to ask RainingPain17... but it certainly looks like it to me. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:07, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Yes, that one is straight out of the game files. 10:36, March 3, 2017 (UTC) RE: Transparent backgrounds I use the software GIMP. If you plan to use it for transparency, make sure to add alpha channel before doing anything (Layer --> Transparency --> Add Alpha Channel). 15:59, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, it's downloadable for free. 16:26, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Redirect Links Please stop changing redirect page links to the actual page links. The whole point of redirects are to exist; it doesn't matter what the link is, as long as it gets you to the page. Simple. Monk Talk 18:22, February 26, 2017 (UTC) : Alright Monk. I did said to Rain that i'm not changing links anymore. I mean i don't understand it earlier. GTAFan86 (talk) 18:28, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Regarding your edit summary Good day Mustafa, while I do greatly appreciate your efforts to maintain the quality of the wiki, I must once again reprimand you for the tone that you use when addressing problematic users: the way that you addressed this user in your edit summary on the deleted "Milk Bubbles" page ("Krenshaw01 are you out of your mind ?") was overly aggressive in my opinion, and you are much better off simply saying "Please do not create nonsensical pages" in the summary to satisfy both the civility and No Shrines for Vandals policies. Please do this in the future. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:03, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :Not a problem, I am simply trying to improve your performance as a Staff member by offering you friendly advice. By the way, just so that you are aware, I have rewritten the reason for the warning that you gave the user to more clearly state why the warning was issued. Have a look at it if you wish. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:40, February 27, 2017 (UTC) ::If you have not already done so, you should read through all of the policies of the wiki and familiarize yourself with them. If you have difficulty understanding the English, try using the in-browser translator of Google Chrome to translate the pages, or use Google Translate (or another translation software) to translate the pages' text into Turkish. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:17, February 28, 2017 (UTC) RE: WB Thanks. :) Sam Talk 17:03, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Lifeinvader Re Sacha. Lifeinvader is on my '''long-term project list as something I left hanging when I departed in 2015. See my template design. I plan to replicate every profile accessible in game as sub-pages to the main Lifeinvader page, with clickable tabs and links (pointing to other lifeinvader profiles, not to main wiki pages like I have used in my test) using the template. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:10, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Redlinks Are not mistakes - they are a vital part of a growing wiki. Don't remove links to pages that need to be created, especially when I left a specific edit summary stating that the pages were being created!. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:50, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :All good, I'm just verifying the name of the mechanic before I create his page and am still gathering data for the bare bones af a missions page. so those links will possibly be red for a day or so... but as above, redlinks are not neccessarily a bad thing. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:00, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Niko Lifeinvader Do you mean like this? :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:14, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Images Please stop uploading poorly edited images in place of old ones, like you did with the Burger Shot image. Monk Talk 19:32, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Lifeinvader Sean already sorted this on the Community Noticeboard, you need to pay attention to the thread more before making drastic changes. Monk Talk 21:25, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry I was asleep (you also need to understand timezones - (I am UTC +13). ::As Monk says, the Functionality over Form question was decided by community vote when I started this project. To be fair it was 2 years ago and is hidden away here. Tabber "headers" was unanimous. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:32, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Alright then. I was never know that before. GTAFan86 (talk) 04:41, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Why was my edit on Elegy reverted by you? Sultan RS doesn't exist in GTA SA that's why I changed it to just Sultan